Maman
by Pouasson
Summary: Mon premier Oneshot. Saki trouve une lettre... que contientelle ? Qui l'a écrit ? Court et assez triste.


Une jeune fille se réveilla péniblement. Il faisait encore nuit, et après un rapide coup d'oeil vers le réveil-matin, elle se retourna et tenta de se rendormir dans ses douces couvertures. Dix minutes plus tard, elle se releva et alluma sa lampe de chevet. Saki Hanajima porta ses mains à sa tête. Impossible de dormir, les voix qu'elle repoussait habituellement revenaient sans cesse la hanter. Cependant, cette fois, c'était encore pire. Elle devait les suivre. Mais où ?

À deux heures du matin, les ténèbres enveloppaient encore l'air. Bien qu'on ne voyait le ciel, on pouvait sentir les nuages qui pesaient. Respirer devenait presque difficile, avec cette humidité quasi morbide. Enveloppée de son manteau noir, Hana errait lentement dans les rues désertes d'humains, mais peuplées d'esprits et de tristesse. Elle ne pensait pas, ne regardait pas où elle allait. Elle ne faisait que suivre cette main invisible qu'on lui tendait.

C'est sans surprise qu'elle se retrouva devant un cimetière. Le cimetière où était enterrée la mère de Tohru. Le jour, les ondes des vivants enterrent celles des morts, mais la nuit tombée, lorsque les âmes mortelles sont occupées à rêver, les ondes des morts sont parfaitement audible pour la jeune fille. Contournant lentement les tombes, elle pouvait sentir les pleurs des gens enterrés sous ses pieds. Les voix la suppliaient de les aider à sortir de cet enfer. Cependant, il y en avait une qui la guidait, qui était bien plus forte que celles des autres.

Saki était finalement arrivée sur la tombe de Kyoko. C'est elle qui l'appelait ainsi, maintenant elle le savait. Elle fit un pas de plus en avant, mais un froissement la fit reculer. Prise de frisson, elle remarqua les fleurs fraîchement posées. Elle se pencha et en tentant de les replacer, remarqua une enveloppe glissée sous le bouquet. Les yeux maintenant habitués à la noirceur, elle put déchirer l'enveloppe et en faire la lecture.

_«Chère maman,_

_ Je ne savais pas comment parler avec toi, alors je t'écris. Je m'ennuie tellement de toi ! Tu me manques chaque minute, chaque seconde. Tu sais...je regrette sincèrement de ne pas t'avoir souhaité bonne journée quand tu as eu ton accident. C'est de ma faute, pardonne-moi. J'y repense souvent, et ça me fait mal, très mal. Le sentiment de culpabilité que j'éprouve a réussi à assombrir mes souvenirs des temps heureux passés avec toi. Maman, je t'aime. _

_ J'étais heureuse chez les Soma. Ils m'ont accueillis chaleureusement et j'y ai passé des moments merveilleux. Mais j'ai dû partir, et maintenant, la tristesse ronge mon coeur. J'étouffe. Je sais que Hana et Arisa suspectent quelque chose. Mais comme d'habitude, je tente de faire comme si la vie était belle, et je souris. Mais mon sourire est vide maman, je ne suis pas heureuse. Je pleure. Je pleure mais personne ne me console. Personne ne me prend dans ses bras comme tu le faisais avec moi. J'ai besoin de toi. Maman, comment tu as fait pour vivre quand papa est mort ? Dis-moi le, parce que j'ai tout perdu. Il y a quelques semaines, j'étais la plus heureuse que la terre puisse porter. Mais maintenant, je suis tombée trop bas. Je n'en peux plus. Toute ma vie, j'ai aidé les gens à se relever, je leur ai donné mon vrai sourire en cadeau. Et là il n'y a personne pour moi. Personne ne me donne son sourire, personne ne porte attention à moi._

_ Maman, je t'aime. Est-ce que papa est avec toi ? Et papy aussi ? _

_ Maman, attend moi, j'arrive... Où que tu sois, accueille moi avec ton coeur comme tu le faisais auparavent. Je viens te rejoindre. Nous serons heureux tous ensemble. _

_ Ta fille Tohru. »_

La lettre, mouillée des larmes de la jeune fille, tremblait. Saki recula encore. . La pluie se mit à tomber. L'encre de la feuille s'écoula lentement tandis que Hana était incapable de faire un geste, ni même de respirer. Et c'est à ce moment qu'elle apperçut une silhouette étendue sur le sol, non loin de là.

Cette nuit là, personne ne remarqua que la pluie était salée. Était-ce les larmes d'une mère, triste de voir sa fille mourir, ou les larmes de joie d'une famille enfin réunie ?

* * *

Inspiré par l'Adagio de Barber, joué par le quatuor Kronos. 


End file.
